Mistakes Of Our Lives
by cuppycake547
Summary: Second fanfic: Takes place in Washington. Bella is in college and living with a mysterious roomate. ALL HUMAN
1. The First Mistake

**_Hey peoples! This is my second fanfic, and I'm starting to get the hang of it. _I AM ONLY DOING THIS ONE TIME FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I AM NOT THE BRILLIANT STEPHENIE MEYER! _Lolz._**

**Mistakes Of Our Life**

One Monday morning I woke up to the most abnormal smell wafting from the kitchen in the other room. It was the smell of sausages and eggs. The reason why this smell was new is because I live in a small apartment with a mysterious roommate who I never get to see because he works nights and I work days. Apart from seeing him the day that I moved in, I haven't seen him since.

Hoping that I could catch him before I had to leave for work, I rolled off of my mattress on the floor that served as my bed and hurriedly walked out of my small bedroom into the kitchen next door.

It was a weird sight. The person cooking breakfast wasn't my roommate, it was my mother. She was facing the other way, to the direction of the stove, so she didn't see me.

My mother never approved of my moving to Washington. She didn't approve of a great many things I've done. The strongest disappointment was that I moved into a tiny four room apartment with a complete stranger. She hated, no, despised that I had moved to the other side of The States, far away from her ocean view mansion in sunny Florida.

Seeing her in my apartment was a scare. I decided that I didn't need to eat breakfast and quietly ran back to my room to get ready for going to the university.

I rushed through the routine that I have grown accustomed to over the past two years. Brush, clothes, brush teeth, shoes. I tip-toed through the door of my apartment and out into the foggy and rainy weather where I saw my mother's flashy Porche in the parking lot.

Sigh. My mother was a rich fool. Repressing the memories, I rushed down the street to the safety of the university.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. When it was over I slowly made my way home, not wanting to confront my mother's fury.

My mother's car wasn't in the parking lot when I arrived. Since my mother wasn't going to be waiting for me, I rushed up the stairs and unlocked the door. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and accidentally knocked someone over.

I had unknowingly made the best mistake in my life.

**Hey, second fanfic.. How do you like it? Right now I have it all planned out, but I want to take a short break to finalize the next chapter! ;)  
-3mocupcake**


	2. Drunk

**Hey, so this is the second part. Well yeah, I think it's O.K... But what do you guysies think? I appreciate constructive criticism... **

I quickly helped my newest victim up while apologizing over and over again, "Oh my Carlisle" (lol, kidding!) "Oh, I'm so sorry, here, let me help you up."

I thought it was another one of my roommate's friends and I was in a hurry to get to my job waiting tables at the local café. As I helped him to his feet, I recognized who he was and how gorgeous he was. It was my roommate. I never saw him up close, so the whole beautiful thing caught me off guard and was speechless.

I was still gaping at him like an idiot when he said, "No, excuse me that was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I got what I deserve: knocked backwards by a beautiful woman."

The words that came out of his mouth surprised me even more. I felt an abrupt flash of anger at this man I hardly knew. I have been hit-on by many sleazes, but I thought this mystery man would be different.

I coolly and frostily replied back, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around." And with that I walked past him and into the apartment. It looked like no one had ever refused him before, because he was staring at the same spot I was moments ago with his mouth wide open in astonishment.

My observations were cut short when I looked down at my watch and noted that if I didn't leave soon, I would be late and most likely have my paycheck cut down again.

I grabbed my bag and uniform and left the apartment. He had disappeared, probably with his multiple girlfriends, or something. I still felt angry at him, but deep inside I could feel a twinge of regret for standing him up.

Work drawled by slowly. At the very end of my shift, I was heading to the rest rooms to freshen up when my wrist was grabbed. This man who had grabbed me had apparently had too much alcohol and was drunk. I tried to wriggle away.

"Heya toots," he garbled, "How's about me and you hookup sometime?"

"Uh, no thank you, sir. Please let go of my wrist, now."

"Now toots, don't do this to me."

I was just about to scream for help when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let go of her. I do not have to resort to force, but I will if I have to."

I turned around and there he was; my roommate came to the rescue. I mouthed to him, "Thank you," and he made a small nod. He was still glaring at the drunk. Amazingly, he let go of my wrist and my hero grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the café.

He stopped abruptly, so I almost ran into him, and said with panic in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

I was astounded at how much he cared. I finally had an answer. "Yes."

**Hey pplz! I am now in writer's block right now, and I would like some help. I don't mean to make Edward seem like a rude playboy, but that is how he is in the beginning..  
3mocupcake**


	3. Alice!

**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating. I had to go to a funeral, one of my best friends got hit by a car,(bastards! It was a hit and run) and I had major writer's block.  
Hope you like it! 3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT  
I wished I did, but sadly, I don't.**

Here I was, standing next to the Sex God that lives with me, and all I can do is gape at him. He must think that I'm part goldfish, for the gods' sakes.

He leaned down so his face was in front of mine.

I panicked quietly in my mind. What do I do? Is he going to kiss me? I don't know how to, what if my nose bumped into his? Why didn't I try kissing before? Do I pucker or what?

His face was too close, I panicked. I pushed him away and backed up.

He watched me with hurt in his eyes. It took me a second to realize that I had rejected _the_ Sex God. The only Sex God that I would probably ever meet. The only Sex God who would kiss me.

I scrambled to leave the café. I quickly called over my shoulder at him.

"So sorry, I have other engagements to attend to and I cannot be late." What a lie. I was most likely going to go to the empty park on the way home.

I rushed out the door and onto the street to the 'other engagements'. I wished I kissed him.

As I was walking on the road, I could feel a strange presence behind me. It was almost as if it was something was lurking in the dark. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up.

I heard footsteps, and they were right behind me. I was spooked.

Just then something jumped on my back!

I shrieked and twirled my head around to see the attacker.

"Relax, jeez. It's just me!"

I mellowed down. It was just my amazing friend of a pixie.

"Alice, how many times have I asked you not to do that?!"

She replied in her chipper, wind chime-tinkling voice, "Just about a million times. You should know me better!" She added the latter part after a short pause to laugh.

"But you really did scare me!"

She gave me a serious look while still on my back.

"Anything can scare you Bella! You couldn't even watch 6th Sense without screaming in 8th grade." She paused. "Come to think about it, you probably can't watch it now…"

She was right. She was my closest and best friends since kindergarten. Renee had stuck me in the room full of messy, grubby children and ran out of the school before I could notice.

Alice was the only person who talked to me that day. We had been close friends after that. She had been a little bit of a tomboy then, but as we matured and started middle school, she evolved into a make-up loving, girly girl.

She might be a bit shallow, but she was my best friend. She might worry about looks, but she cared about me more. There were good things that came with this relationship, but there were other things, bad things.

She had this annoying habit of playing Barbie Doll Bella dress up. She may be too old for dolls, but she never gave up on all of them, me. She also was too involved with my life. She was always talking to me on the phone, at my place, showing up at my work.

Don't get me wrong, I love her, just not all of her.

Tonight she was being extra attentive.

I set her down next to a bench on the side of the road and sat next to her.

"What's up? I haven't seen you in forever!" she then looked at my face closer and groaned. "What happened now? Did someone mess with you? 'Cause last time I ripped my favorite skirt kicking that one man's ass for you."

She was packed with ample loads of energy. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon had forced her to find an outlet for that energy. They booked her lessons as a kid at the local gym. They didn't help one bit. The lessons only made her more energized and dangerous. She could pack a mean punch if you messed with her or her clothes.

I replied to her complaining, "No, you don't have to do anything. No one messed with me, not unless you count me."

She waited for me to explain further. In the brief pause, the wind billowed through the night, rustling the trees.

When it became apparent that I wasn't going to delve further, she hopped to her feet and dragged me up with her.

"Come on, let's get you home. Maybe we can have a sleepover!" she squealed in delight. She was probably going to lay out my clothes for the week.

Inwardly I groaned. I wasn't going to get a second of sleep between her and my stupidity.

**Hello! I haven't been updating in a while, so I am not my absolute best right now. Did you like it?  
Please review and express your opinions! :p  
3mocupcake**


	4. Sleepovers

**Wow. I know. It was like I disappeared. I'm sorry. I think I have the writing bug again. I hope this installment will hold you off until I can update more stories. Love dove, XOXO :)**

A sleepover with Alice is a living nightmare.

She went through the usual methods of torture, namely, painting my toes a vivid and gaudy shade of pink, watching chick flicks, and finally talking about the dreaded subject: my love life. Correction, my lack of a love life. She always jumps into that subject head first.

Just like my mother. She's mostly old fashioned in the views of marriage. It seems like all she does is rag on me about not having a new beau and always commenting on Mrs. So-and-so's daughter and how many dates she's had in one week. I mean, it's not my fault that the male population ignores me, and how her friend's daughter is a sleaze bag.

Alice gave me an exasperated look. "Bells, were you even listening to a word I said?"

"Shoot, I'm sorry Ali, I was out of it." No duh. "What was it that you said?" I replied politely.

"I said that you haven't had a boyfriend in 5 years!" Well, she was right. I haven't even had a date in, oh, 6 months? I lost track. "I'm beginning to think that you're a lesbian! No offense, but, jeez! How about that yummy roommate you have? Just play around on the field, ya know? You don't have to marry the guy! Just a few simple dates would do. I know how he's always flirting with you."

Whoa, hold up! That had to be the shortest speech she has ever given to me. She kept rambling on about Edward and how I should blah, blah, blah. She rambles pretty fast, it's like a slurring and hum of words. I closed my ears to her and nodded my head several times so I would look like I was paying attention.

My mother. Huh, I wonder what she's doing right now. Could she be with her newest beau and catch, Phil? All I know about Phil was that he had a killer body, was a baseball player, and that he was way too young for my mother. He's nice though, so that's okay, I guess. He can keep up with my mother and her various fads.

Alice was waving her tiny arms around in the air, emphasizing something that I didn't hear. Sounded like, "Jasper something, something asked me to something him!" Huh. She was squealing too fast in her lilting pixie way.

"Can you say that again, but without the hyper speed please? I couldn't understand a word you said."

"Bella, I said that Jasper asked me to move in with him! How could you not understand that?" She gave me her puppy eyes, and I felt guilty.

"Oh my, what did you say back?" I asked back feigning interest, already knowing that she accepted his proposal.

"Well, I said yes, of course." Of course. I felt a pang of hurt knowing that she was leaving me behind again. She was the girl who got her period first, who got her first kiss first, who had her first boyfriend first, who had sex first, and now she was the one who moved into her boyfriend's place first.

She was outgoing, cute, smart, coy, and everything a guy looks for. I don't like self-pity, so I felt disgusted at the jealousy and other emotions.

"Good for you, Ali, I'm happy for you." I was truly happy for her happiness, as a good friend should be, and she knew it.

She gave me a back breaking hug. I love this pixie.

The rest of the night went on and on before I finally fell asleep listening to Alice's tiny snores.


	5. Jelly Legs and Brains On Holiday

**So, I am sorry that I haven't been updating. I just seemed to have totally forgotten that I had a FanFiction account. That and I had a lot of things going on. Don't blame me if I live in THE BEST PLACE FOR SUMMER VACATION! (:**

**On with ze story…**

_**Disclaimer: These are not my characters. **__**I would want them though…**__** Stephanie Meyers owns them. I just so happen to play with them. Hey, it's not my fault that I haven't grown out of dolls yet!**_

When you think of waking up in the morning from a sleepover, would you include a TINY pixie holding me hostage? No. That's what I thought. My best friend has tied me up when I was asleep. How she did that without waking me up, I'll never know.

Alice has tied me up with her friggin' _scarves_. They're pretty heavy-duty. According to her, scarves are a fashion necessity and it's even better if they double as a weapon. Damn.

According to her, she's not going to let me go until I tell her about the "mystery boy" that has my panties in a twist. They are so not in a twist. And how does she know that it's a guy? It could have been… FOOD POISONING. Yes, I shall lure her away from thinking that this is about a guy.

"Alice… I think I'm going to throw up! The cook that was working last night was new and I don't think he cooked the chicken enough… You know how I am when I eat bad chicken. I might throw up on all of your scarves. You don't want that, right? You'd have to take them to the dry cleaner's to get them back into tip top shape."

When I mentioned her scarves in danger, she flew off into the bathroom. She ambled over to me with the small trashcan.

Setting it down she said, "Use that. And I don't think you're sick at all." That stupid face of hers had a sly smirk on it. Oh no. I'm scared.

Gulp. "A…and… what makes you think that I'm not sick…" By now, I was sweating bullets. This wasn't looking good for me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" Oh no. She said my name THREE times. "When you lie, you ramble. Just tell the lie in less sentences and I'm sure that I would have believed it. Well, no I wouldn't have, I know you too well."

Oh no. "Alice, there's nothing that I'm not telling you! I swear…"

Just as I was going to ramble on about something else, I heard the front door to my apartment open. Oh no. How am I going to explain why I'm tied up to the kitchen chair with scarves while this crazy weirdo (is that redundant?) is standing over me and torturing me? My stomach fell out of my butt. No lie.

In walked the Sex God that just got off work.

In all his glory.

His hair was slightly disheveled from the wind and his motorcycle helmet was under his arm. My legs have officially turned to jelly thinking about him on a motorcycle. YUM.

How on earth am I supposed to explain to him what was going on in our kitchen without sounding like a complete fool because my brain has gone on holiday and left me here rambling on about complete and utter nonsense? Whatever happens, I WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME WANTING TO RIDE HIM- I MEAN HIS MOTORCYCLE.

Phew. This is going to be difficult.

* * *

**Well, howdy! How was this chappie for you? Good, bad, short, long? Any comments you would like to make regarding anything?  
(that means... PLEASE REVIEW!) **

**I wuv you. Te amo. Mahal kita. Ik hou van je. Je t'aime. Ich liebe dich. Ti amo.  
143. (:  
I mean it.  
*mwah*  
3mocupcake!**


End file.
